


Taking Over

by Youmu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmu/pseuds/Youmu
Summary: Maki gets more than she bargained for when she tells Rin to let in to her desires.





	Taking Over

 

“ _No, Rin. What I'm saying is, I want you to dominate the fuck out of me.”_

 

“What the heck kind of statement is thaaat!” Rin groaned in frustration, messing up her hair as she replayed Maki's request from just the other day. Even though she still couldn't quite wrap her head around it, she didn't deny the request. In fact, the thought alone caused a sense of excitement to flutter in her chest. The problem was, well, she just didn't know how to go about it. What exactly did Maki have in mind when she said _'fucking dom me'_ or whatever the heck. Although Rin had done some research, most of it left her feeling not so confident. She did manage to come up with something, though. Eyeing her school-bag, she bit the inside of her lip anxiously.

 

She had told Maki to wait for her after school in the student-council room, earning a skeptical look, but the other girl eventually went along with it. And so, as Rin fiddled nervously with her ribbon as her other hand gripped her bag tightly, she made her way toward her destination. She hoped Maki wouldn't be mad; Rin had waited for the school to be practically empty before making her way there. To say it was because she didn't want to be disturbed would be right, but a lot of the reason was because she wanted to mentally prepare herself first. A jumble of thoughts chased through Rin's head and before she knew it, she was already at the door. Taking a breath, she pushed it open and stepped inside, painting on her usual charming smile.

 

“Maki-chan! Hope you didn't wait too long, nya,” she said, making her way to the other girl.

 

Maki's eyes found her own as the girl played with the tips of her hair, arms folded. She glanced to the side. “Not really.”

 

“Oh, that's great,” Rin said, placing her bag on the table and walking over to wrap her arms around Maki. Snuggling into her tightly, she pressed a kiss against her cheek, feeling how warm it was. Pulling back, Rin noticed the blush dusting across Maki's cheeks and thought of how adorable she looked.

 

“Just what are you planning today?” Her voice might have had a stern edge to it, but she couldn't deny her curiosity. “And why are we here, anyway...”

 

Rin felt her ears turn pink as her focus pulled back toward her plan. “O-oh, right. Well! I got this for you,” Rin said. Heading over to her bag and fumbling through it, she pulled out a simple dark blue collar, holding it up almost like she was presenting the perfect gift. It had a cute little heart-shaped tag attached to it, which Rin thought was a nice touch. However, it felt like a lifetime before Maki spoke up, and Rin's false confidence began crumbling quickly.

 

“What is that?”

 

The flat tone of voice was not what Rin had expected. Actually, what had she expected in the first place? She hadn't really thought that far ahead.

 

Swallowing thickly, Rin tilted her head. “Uh, you w-wanted me to dominate you! So, I thought we could start off by making you my puppy, nya?” Hearing herself say those words out loud just made her realize how ridiculous it all sounded, yet she was desperate to erase that uninterested look off Maki's face. “You know, like... like I own you, or ...something?”

 

Purple eyes only bore into her own, and for the first time, Rin really felt like she couldn't read them.

 

“Th-that's why I brought you here, too! Doing it at school... pretty risky, huh?” she tried, still holding the collar stupidly in front of her. And then Maki was laughing. Rin felt her face flush, regretting everything in an instant. Before she could even think of what to do next, Maki spoke up.

 

“Jeez, Rin. This is definitely not what I was thinking of when I said that.” Even in a moment like this, the smaller girl was just utterly adorable and dorky in every sense. However, noticing Rin's mood deflate, she continued. “But, since you put so much thought into it, I... I guess I don't see any harm in giving it a try.” As much as Maki tried to play it off cool, there was no denying the nerves and excitement that bundled up inside her chest.

 

And so, soft fingertips brushed along Rin's face as Maki cupped her cheek. Pulling her in sweetly for a kiss, trying to melt away Rin's shyness. Maki brought her hand to the back of Rin's head, burying her fingers in her soft hair as she pulled her closer. She always loved the feel of Rin's hair; so short and silky that Maki could always easily slip her fingers through it. Using her free hand to reach out and hold Rin's, it bumped against the leather collar she was still holding. Breaking from the kiss, Maki eyed it for a moment.

 

“So...” she breathed. “You want me to wear that?”

 

“I-if you're okay with it, nya...”

 

“Rin,” she said, pulling the girl in for another kiss and slowly dragging her tongue across Rin's bottom lip. “You can do whatever you want with me today. Just tell me what to do.”

 

Those words alone were enough to make her weak. Trying to ignore how tight her panties were beginning to feel, Rin bit her lip and nodded. Even when Maki said that, it felt like she was still somehow in charge. Rin knew she needed bite back her worries and just go for it. After all, Maki had asked her because she truly wanted it. And she wanted it too, just as much; to experience something new and curious. “Okay, Maki-chan.” She contemplated for a moment, before saying, “T-take off your blazer,” voice still wavering.

 

Maki complied, removing her blazer and placing it neatly on the table.

 

“And now, take off your ribbon... and unbutton your shirt a little.”

 

Maki did as she was told, and unbuttoned her shirt just enough to expose her throat and collarbones. Rin swallowed at the sight, itching to kiss that perfect skin. Tentatively, she brought the collar around Maki's neck, before fumbling to clasp it. “Th-that's not too tight, is it, nya?” she asked.

 

“It's fine,” Maki assured.

 

Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Maki's neck, just above the collar. It was soft, delicate. Maki wrapped her arms around Rin's waist, tugging her closer. As Rin began to gently place kisses along her neck and jawline, her shaky breaths became too distracting for Maki. Nudging the girl away carefully, she searched her eyes.

 

“Rin... if you don't want to do this, you don't have to, you know?”

 

“I do! I really, _really_ do!” Rin insisted. The sudden outburst startled Maki, but was easily replaced as a wave of relief swept over her. “I just don't want to hurt you or anything!”

 

Her heart squeezed at those words. Rin was always such a sweetheart, making her feel like she were filled to the brim with love. Despite Rin's teasing nature, she did always put Maki first and made sure she felt good and comfortable, especially when it came to sex. But that was exactly the reason she wanted her to do this; to just let loose and get rough with her a bit. It always seemed like Rin was holding a part of herself back, and Maki wanted desperately to see it, to feel it. To let Rin completely give in to her desires.

 

“You won't hurt me, I promise,” Maki said, giving a small smile. “If you did, trust me, I'd let you know.”

 

Rin's face seemed to soften at that, her worries slowly being swept away. Maki leaned in for another kiss, and reached up to cup Rin's breast through her shirt. Sighing into her mouth, Rin leaned into the touch and let her hand travel to Maki's thigh. Her fingers grazed along the smooth, exposed skin. Maki took the chance to reach under Rin's skirt, cupping her through her panties and feeling how hard she already was. It was rather unexpected, considering the way had Rin had been acting, and the idea that she was pretty into it caused a flutter in Maki's chest. She proceeded to rub her teasingly through the fabric as the smaller girl let out a sigh, resting her forehead against Maki's shoulder. Slipping her hand inside Rin's panties, her hand wrapped around Rin's stiff cock, stroking her in such an achingly slow manner.

 

“That being said... how do you want me?”

 

Hazy eyes opened, and Rin remembered she was supposed to be in charge. The feeling of Maki's hand teasing her dick was all too good, but she pulled it away, finding her voice. “On... on your knees.”

 

Her eyes widened slightly, and Maki had to attempt to control her blush. Dropping to her knees, she peered up innocently at Rin, very aware of the tent in the girl's skirt, just inches away from her face.

 

“N-now... I want you to suck it.”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Maki unzipped Rin's skirt and tugged her panties down along with it, letting it pool at her feet and freeing her throbbing erection. The moment Maki's wet tongue made contact with her shaft, Rin whimpered, placing a hand on top of Maki's head instinctively. Maki let her tongue run along Rin's length, tasting every inch. She heard a content sigh from the girl above her, Rin's thumb idly stroking her hair. Taking the head into her mouth, Maki circled her tongue around the tip, before taking in a few more inches and sucking gently. Rin felt amazing; Maki's mouth was so warm and wet around her, and she thought she could melt into a puddle at the immense pleasure she was feeling. As Maki grabbed at the base of her cock, she began to rub and stroke her, not wanting to neglect what wasn't in her mouth. She felt Rin tug at her hair, forcing her head forward just a bit. The want for Rin to just roughly pull her forward and thrust her dick into her mouth gnawed at her, but she knew Rin wouldn't do that. Not yet, at least.

 

The taste of pre-cum hit her tongue and she licked the tip once more before sucking; tongue still stroking her length. Maki could tell she was close already, feeling Rin slowly rock her hips against her. After a moment she pulled her mouth away, peering back up at her. Rin's eyes lazily opened, glossed over with lust and desire. “Come on, Rin. I said you can do whatever you want with me,” Maki said, voice husky as she proceeded to stroke her. “Be as rough as you want.” Rin's dick twitched in her hand at those words.

 

It was hard to deny such an offer when she was as turned on as this. If Maki truly wanted it, she would play the part. “A-alright...”

 

As Maki placed her lips around her shaft once more, she suddenly felt her head being pushed forward as Rin thrust into her mouth. The motion caught her off guard and a moan failed to escape her, muffled by how utterly full her mouth was. She heard a groan from above her and heavy pants as Rin continued to rock against her face, fingers threading into her hair, keeping her close. Maki's wet mouth felt so damn good around her; she could feel herself slipping into her with such ease. Rin's mind was becoming too clouded now, and all she could think of was getting off.

 

“I kind of like you down here, nya,” Rin murmured. It was almost inaudible, like the thought was just escaping her mind.

 

A lazy 'hmm' was her reply, and the vibrations of Maki's voice against her just seemed to make her more riled up. To have Maki not even be able to speak because Rin had shoved her throbbing dick into her mouth; she felt herself twitch at the thought.

 

“Yeah... looking down on you l-like this...” she breathed out, voice struggling, ”It's, almost like... like you're an actual dog.” Rin clenched her eyes shut, wanting to die on the spot from what she was saying but at the same time, exciting herself even more with it. Maki let out another hummed response as she continued sucking, more eagerly than before. Rin could feel her pre-cum drizzling into Maki's mouth, and knew it wouldn't be long until she came.

 

Even with her eyes closed, all that filled her vision was the sight of Maki on her knees, with that stupidly hot collar, mouth full of her cock. The rocking of her hips was becoming more desperate, and she tangled her fingers in Maki's hair even more. The pleasure Maki was supplying her with was too much, and without thinking, Rin yanked her head forward, feeling her cock hit the back of Maki's throat.

 

She barely had time to register the choked noise before Rin felt her balls tightening, and pathetically tried to warn the girl of her oncoming orgasm. “Ah, M-Maki—” The words couldn't even leave her voice before she felt herself coming. Maki had just about pulled away as Rin's hot and sticky semen shot out, catching her tongue and coating the side of her face. As she continued to unload herself, Rin quickly brought her own hand to her dick, stroking and milking the last few drops of cum before it slowed to a stop.

 

Lazily, she opened her eyes just in time to see Maki leaning in and giving her a long, slow lick as she lapped her clean. Rin shuddered, feeling way too sensitive as she began to soften. Standing up, Maki pulled the flustered girl in for a kiss. The taste of herself on Maki's tongue almost made her moan. Almost.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said breathlessly as she pulled away. “I tried to warn you—oh! Uh-” Rin began to lift her hands up awkwardly, glancing around for something. “I didn't mean to get it on your face... I'm sorry,” she said sheepishly.

 

“Not a big deal,” Maki shrugged, sliding her fingers across her cheek and wiping off the sticky mess. Dipping her fingers into her mouth, she licked them clean, all the while keeping her glossy eyes focused on Rin's. Rin felt herself getting hard once again, and might have been embarrassed at how quick it was if her only thought wasn't to fuck Maki right there and then. “And of course you want more... so, what's next?”

 

Why did she have to sound so damn sexy when she said that? Sometimes Rin wondered what kind of things her body could feel, just by listening to Maki's voice alone. That was a test for another time though; she had better plans.

 

Her eyes flickered around the room before settling on something in particular. With one last glance at Maki's face—cheeks flushed pink and lidded eyes, a hint of excitement sparkling in them—Rin knew what she wanted to do. “Go bend over that desk.” She wasn't stuttering anymore, and she couldn't even bring herself to care about the achievement. She wanted Maki, all of her, and she didn't think she could wait any longer.

 

“The desk, huh,” Maki said, making her way over. Bracing her hands on the table, she leaned over, sticking her ass out invitingly—that was covered by her damn skirt. “Like this?” she asked, looking back innocently toward Rin.

 

Maki really could be a tease when she wanted to. Coming up behind her, Rin grabbed at her clothed ass with one hand and leaned in close to her ear. “No, Maki. Like this,” she all but growled, pushing down Maki's back so her upper half was flush against the table. Maki let out a whimper at the unexpected roughness. “Do you want me, Maki-chan?” Rin asked, slipping her hand inside of the girl's panties and roughly squeezing her ass. Maki could feel Rin's erection grazing the inside of her thigh, and she felt herself tremble as her arousal grew stronger. She wanted Rin to fuck her with everything she had; she had wanted it since the moment Rin had put that stupid collar on her.

 

“Y-yeah, I do.”

 

Rin's free hand reached towards Maki's neck, feeling around for the collar. She hooked her fingers around the band, giving it a harsh tug. “Say it properly,” her voice had gotten lower, laced with arousal she couldn't hide any more.

 

The wetness between Maki's thighs had become too unbearable. “Yes, Rin,” she whined, “I want you so badly. I... I need you to fuck me...” The cold surface of the desk against her blushing hot face was not even helping. Her entire body felt hot and the slickness between her legs was growing more uncomfortable. Rin seemed to catch on as she gave her ass one last squeeze before moving to the front of Maki's shirt, pressing her chest against Maki's back as she did so. All Maki could do was let herself melt into the bliss of Rin's roaming hands; pulling away at her shirt, grazing along her skin, unclasping her bra and grabbing a handful of her breast. Her breath hitched as Rin roughly tweaked her nipple between her fingers. Her other hand began to grip Maki's waist, dragging her hand up and down her skin before pulling her hips back. Rin's cock pressed up against her ass, and she wished the girl would just strip the rest of her already.

 

“I bet you're already so wet, Maki...”

 

The only thing she could do was wait as Rin continued to run her hands over her body hungrily, before finally, _finally_ , coming to rest at her skirt. Tugging it off along with her panties, she felt Rin possessively grab her ass again, her other hand coming between her legs, dipping into her wetness. Biting back a moan, she spread her legs a little, wanting more. As Rin's fingers continued to tease her dripping pussy, she felt Rin press against her back again, leaning down close to her face. “I was right, I knew it.”

 

A wet kiss met her exposed shoulder-blade, and Maki shivered slightly at the sensation. “I _really_ wanna put it in, Maki.” She could hear Rin swallowing thickly, could feel her heavy breath against her back. “God, I wanna fill you so bad.” Maki was practically dripping, she had never felt like this before—never felt so completely and utterly desperate to have Rin inside her. She tried to push herself down onto Rin's fingers, but the friction wasn't enough. “But, I just don't know if you deserve it.”

 

“Rin...” She didn't even know what to say. Her mind was clouded and she felt like her eyes were too. The only thing that was made clear was she needed Rin inside her, now. “Come on, I deserve it...”

 

“Hmm,” Rin pretended to think about it, removing her fingers and letting her cock lazily slide against Maki's pussy. Maki brought a hand to her face as she bit back a whimper, covering her eyes and scrunching them shut. Rin felt a little proud as she noticed her reaction. “You're making it so hard to resist, Maki-chan. Not fair.”

 

“I just-” Maki let out a startled yelp as Rin's cock was all but rammed inside her. Sliding in all the way to the base with ease with how slick she was. A drawn out moan left her lips as she felt herself being completely stretched by Rin's dick.

 

The moment Rin pushed inside and felt Maki's walls tighten around her, she was sure she could melt on the spot. The way Maki's hot and wet insides squeezed against her might have been enough to make her come already, and she felt her cock twitch as she shifted inside her. But she wouldn't—not yet. No way. One hand settling on Maki's hip, the other returned to her ass, digging her nails into the flesh and squeezing. She had always loved Maki's cute butt, but never before had she so shamelessly groped her like this. It was as though all her worries from earlier were long gone, and the raw desire for Maki was all she could think of. The fact Maki was already so fucking wet for her, because of her—it only fueled Rin's actions. To say she never wanted to fuck Maki like this would be a bold-faced lie, she wanted it more times than she could count. But to actually be doing it now, and having Maki's whimpers fill her ears, was enough to turn her into a horny mess. Still, she tried to contain herself for just that bit longer.

 

Pulling out enough so only the head remained, Rin licked her lips, looking down at Maki's flushed face. It was barely visible through the mess of hair and her hand, still covering her face. “Do you know what I want to do to you, Maki-chan...?”

 

A choked out whimper left her mouth, fumbling to find words. “W-what...? Rin, please...” Her attempt to roll her hips back against her was denied as Rin leaned back.

 

Digging her fingers into Maki's hip, she let her eyes fall closed. “I've wanted this for so long,” her voice was too soft. Getting too lost in her fantasy. “To just... completely make you mine. To fuck you as hard as I can without holding back.” Rin shoved herself back in, hard and fast. The sensation caused both of them to moan, and she pulled back again—waiting a moment—before repeating the same rough and quick thrust. “Th-that's why... that's why you're wearing that collar. 'Cause you're mine, Maki-chan.” She knew the pacing of her thrusts was just agonizingly slow, but a part of her just couldn't help wanting to see Maki beg. Have Maki need her so much. “I'm gonna come so hard inside you...”

 

“S-so do it, Rin, please,” she managed to breathe out. “I want it...”

 

Neither of them able to hold back any more, Rin started to quicken her rhythm, thrusting into Maki relentlessly. The lewd noises falling from Maki's lips were enough to make Rin's head spin, and she opened her eyes again, wanting to drink in the sight. Maki's mouth had fallen open, and she stretched her arms across the table, gripping the edge of the desk so hard she could swear her fingers were turning white.

 

“You feel so good, Maki-chan... do you like this?”

 

The girl gave a shaky nod, unable to find her voice. Reaching up, Rin brushed Maki's hair to the side and yanked at the collar. Maki jerked her head back at the force. Part of her wanted to see Maki's face more visibly, but her dick was way too happy fucking her from behind like this to change positions. The sound of her hips smacking against Maki's skin with every thrust was filling her ears, and she knew it wouldn't be much longer until she would reach her release. But not until Maki came first. Bringing both her hands to Maki's hips, she dug her nails into the flesh and roughly pulled Maki back against her, needing more and more of her.

 

“Rin,” Maki moaned out, breath hitching. “I th-think I'm close...”

 

Rin took that opportunity to speed up her movements, pounding into Maki's wet cunt with all that she had. Her rhythm was lost at this point as her thrusts became more needy, until she felt Maki's walls clenching around her dick and her body start to spasm. Drowning into the wave of pleasure that enveloped her, Maki repeated Rin's name over and over, her mind swimming in bliss. Hearing her name on Maki's tongue as she whimpered through her orgasm, Rin proceeded to thoroughly fuck her as the girl came down from her pleasure, her body twitching every so often.

 

“Maki—” Rin groaned out, “God, Maki-chan...” Grabbing at Maki's tired body, barely able to move, she continued to pound into her as hard as she could. Feeling her balls tighten, Rin pushed her cock deep inside Maki as she shot her hot, thick semen into her. Maki shuddered in pleasure as she felt herself being pumped full of Rin's cum, overflowing her. Rin was lost in the feeling of ecstasy as she began to grind against her. She let out a breathy whine as she continued to empty her load, before finally slowing to a stop.

 

Catching her breath, her chest rose and fell heavily as she felt herself soften, and took a moment to collect herself. Her semen dripped out of Maki's pussy as she pulled out, and Rin felt herself blushing at the sight of it. Maki was still laying against the desk with her eyes closed. She looked utterly worn out, but Rin moved in to place a kiss against her cheek. Attempting to coax the girl to her feet, Rin tilted her head at the girl.

 

Voice soft, she asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Mmm,” Maki grumbled out. “Yes. More than okay.” Her lips were delicate as they met Rin's, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging her closely. They stayed like that for a small while, unhurriedly letting their lips graze against each other. As Maki broke the kiss, she kept her close, feeling Rin rest her head against her shoulder.

 

“That was amazing, though,” Rin said as she stepped back. It was almost like the girl was sobering up as Maki fumbled around distractedly for her clothes. Rin watched in amusement as Maki tried to dress herself. “I hope I wasn't too rough, nya...”

 

Maki buttoned her shirt, a blush threatening to paint her face. She cast her eyes to the side. “N-no, are you kidding?”

 

“Huh, are you sure, nya?” Rin panicked as Maki refused to meet her eyes.

 

Groaning, Maki looked back to her. “I'm sure! Of course I am. You could tell I liked it, right?”

 

A grin spread across Rin's face. “Yeah, I could. But I just wanted to make sure,” she said, coming up to Maki and hugging her again. She would never get bored of hugging her, Maki was like the best and most cuddliest teddy bear. “Because after all, I love you very much.”

 

“I love you too,” Maki said quietly. “...very much.”

 

Rin pulled back, examining the other girl's face before breaking out into an even bigger grin. “Maki-chan's blushing face is  _ sooo _ cute, nya!”

 

“Shut up,” Maki mumbled, picking up Rin's clothing from the floor and throwing it at her. “And get dressed already.”

 

Rin did so, and once they were fully dressed her eyes caught sight of the collar still around Maki's neck. “You're still wearing it,” Rin gestured to Maki's neck. “Do you like being my puppy that much?”

 

Maki's eyes widened. “I forgot about it, that's all,” she said quickly as she reached up to remove it. “But... maybe.”

 

Rin felt her cheeks heating up. The future of their relationship was  _ definitely _ looking up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brb killing myself nya
> 
> (are you happy now, Remix)


End file.
